Rainy Day Activities
by VentePaDu
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are stuck at Shikamaru's house on a rainy day. will they find an activity to pass the time? Rated M for lemons...
1. Shogi with Seduction

**Chapter 1**

"I hate the rain." Temari complained as she stared out the window.

"I don't. It means we don't have to work."

"Not all of us are lazy asses like you Shikamaru."

"Guilty as charged. But that is beside the point. How about we do something to pass the time."

"Like what?"

"How about we play Shogi?"

"Fine…I suppose it is better than just waiting for the rain to stop."

"My board is over here." Temari stood from her position at the window and followed Shikamaru to the opposite side of the room.

"The worst part about rain is that I can't return to Suna until it stops."

"Troublesome woman. It is already troublesome enough that I have to be your guide. Please stop complaining."

"Fine." They both sat at the board and the game commenced. Two minutes into the game, it is already apparent that Temari is not a match for Shikamaru's strategic skills. _I may have to resort to _other_ methods._ She thought to herself as the game continued. _The best kunoichi of Suna does not lose to a lazy ass like this. _"It is hot in here isn't it?" She said as she stripped off the top that she had on over her tank top. Then she stops. "You don't mind. Do you?"

"No. Make yourself comfortable." He looked back down at the board but she could swear that she saw a slight blush cross his cheeks which is exactly what she wanted.

"Shikamaru? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Your face is pretty red." This comment, of course only made him blush harder. She leaned across the board, letting her shirt hang slightly and expose cleavage. She reached up to feel his forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes you troublesome woman." He removed her hand from his forehead and turned his gaze back to the board. She could tell he was flustered but she knew it would take more than this to completely distract him. She shifted her body into a pose that made her strap slide down her arm. She slid another shogi piece across the board and looked up only to find him staring.

"What are you looking at?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Nothing."

"Oh?" She said leaning across the board once more. "I win." She said sliding another piece across the board. Instead of getting upset like she thought he would, he leaned closer. Then she felt his lips against hers. At first she was shocked and almost frightened. But then both of those emotions were replaced by pleasure and she began to kiss him back. The kiss started softly and then slowly became more and more passionate. She traveled across the floor and into his lap, completely consumed by the passion filled kiss. His tongue grazed her lip, asking for entrance. She granted it and was once again surprised as she felt his tongue explore the cavern of her mouth. Both tongues began to wrestle for dominance and the surprise was once again replaced by pleasure. She felt a hand travel up the back of her shirt but then they both traveled to her butt. She felt herself being lifted off the floor. Then her back met the bed.

She felt another hand travel up her shirt and slowly lift it over her head, only breaking the passionate kiss for a second. Shikamaru pulled away momentarily and eyed her perfectly rounded breasts and flat stomach. In response to this action, he saw her blush a deep shade of crimson and a smirk spread across his face. He leaned back down and began to kiss her again. After several moments of passion filled kisses, he left her mouth. His lips traveled down to her chin and along her jaw line. He took a break to nibble at her earlobe, making her make a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a squeak. It only made him want her more. He left her ear and began to travel down her neck, sucking and biting at certain places receiving more sounds from deep within her throat.

He felt her hands at his vest zipper. She forcefully pulled it down and stripped off the garment. His lips traveled back up to her mouth as he felt his shirt being pulled up. He parted the kiss long enough to let her remove the article of clothing and then dove back in to meet her swollen lips. She pushed him slightly trying to make him roll over and he complied, aiding her in her struggle. She was now running her hands up and down his surprisingly toned chest. A smirk crossed her face as one thought went running across her mind. _Not bad for a lazy ass._ He rolled her back over so he was on top once more. His hands traveled up her back until he found the clasp of her bra. He undid it after a few moments of fumbling with it and threw the garment aside. Her erect nipples and plump breasts fully exposed for him to behold.

His lips departed from hers and traveled down her neck to her right breast. They found her tip and began to suck on it while his hand massaged the other. An excited moan escaped her lips as he bit it slightly. Hearing this reaction, he switched breasts and gave the other one the same treatment. She arched her back and he sucked harder. His hands traveled down her stomach and rested on her hips. Another moan was heard from deep in her throat and his lips left her breast. They traveled down her stomach as her fingers undid his hair band. She could now feel his hair on her stomach and it only managed to make her want him more.

He slowly undid the sash around her waist and removed her skirt all the while kissing circles around her navel and planting kisses on any skin that was exposed. He felt the urge to cover every inch of skin with his kisses and he felt himself grow even harder than he already was. His lips traveled back up her stomach to the valley between her breasts. He planted kisses there and then slowly traveled back up to her face. His lips once again met hers and he felt her hands undo the button of his pants. She pulled them down as far as possible with her hands and then pushed them the rest of the way with her feet. She kicked the garment across the room and felt his enlarged member rub against her inner thigh which only mad her wetter than she already was. His mouth left hers once more and a disappointed moan left her lips. She felt him smirk as he kissed the skin on her stomach once more. His hands slowly slid under the band of her underwear and pulled them off.

He flung the garment across the room and made a trail of kisses all the way down to the most precious part of her body. He licked up the juices that were leaking out of the crevice and then inserted his tongue into the tight cavern. He explored it with his tongue as he felt her hands become tangled in his hair. He slowly pumped his tongue in and out until he felt she was about to climax and then he stopped. He did this multiple times all the while making her crazy.

She knew that he was teasing her and she was getting sick of it. She forcefully made him rise again to meet her lips as she rolled over. Her hands found the band of his boxers and pulled them down in the same way she had his pants. Her hands found his member and she slowly pumped them up and down. He moaned into her mouth and she found that she liked the sound. She trailed kisses down his chest until she reached his enlarged member. She flicked the tip with her tongue and received another moan in return. Then she took the tip in her mouth all the while watching his reaction.

His eyes were closed in ecstasy and he moaned a deep moan that managed to make the tightness in her stomach even worse. She took more and more of it into her mouth and began to pump up and down with her head as she felt him fumble with the four hair bands. She waited until he was about to climax and then backed off just as he had done to her. She felt his member get even harder in her mouth as her hair fell around her face.

He had to have her now. He could not deal with the teasing any longer. He pulled her head up as she had done to him and flipped them over so he was on top once more. She felt the tip of his member at her entrance. He hesitated as he looked at her.

"Are you sure? It is going to hurt."

"Yes. Take me now…please…" There was no way he could argue with that. He slowly entered her until he met her virgin barrier and then thrusted. He felt her nails scrape against the skin on his back and he stopped. He looked up at her once more and he saw a tear slowly stream down his cheek. He kissed it away and a smile appeared on her face. She arched into him, begging him to continue. He complied and began to thrust once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust deeper. They fell into a rhythm until she moaned, "Faster…harder…" He obeyed her wishes and began to thrust harder and faster.

It didn't take long for her to reach her climax. He felt her walls tighten around him as she brought him with her. His seed filled her body and he collapsed next to her. He pulled out and waited for his breath to return to normal. He heard her breathing return to the slower pace that he knew as normal and he mumbled something into her hair.

"What?"

"Listen." She did listen and heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. The rain stopped." She let out a strained giggle as her eyelids began to droop. "Sleep Temari…you need rest."

"Only if you will be here when I wake up."

"I'm going to sleep to."

"Goodnight Shikamaru."

"Goodnight Temari." He waited until he was sure she was asleep and then mumbled three words before dozing off himself. "I love you."

* * *

**So what did you think? It was my first lemon...i hope i did okay writing it...no flames pleas ebut i would really like it if people would review! **

**Remember be nice!**

**More story to come**

**VentePaDu**


	2. Ambushed

**Chapter 2**

I changed the story line of Shippuden in theis story but it's my story so I can do what I want right? Anyway I just thought I would inform you so you wouldn't be angry/surprised! Enjoy!

He moaned as he heard a knock on the door. He found his boxers and pulled them on. He heard another knock. "I'm coming." He groaned as he walked to the door. As he opened it, He saw a familiar face. "Ino? What are you doing here?"

"I was told to tell you that Tsunade wants to talk to you and Temari. Are you alright?"

"Yea just tired. Thanks for the message Ino."

"Your welcome. She says to get there as soon as you can."

"Alright. See you later." He said as he let out a yawn and shut the door. He walked back to his room and see Temari still sleeping. "Hey…Tsunade needs to talk to us." He said as he sat on the side of the bed and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Five more minutes…" She mumbled as she rolled over. He let out a laugh.

"I wish but I don't think her orders are negotiable." She mumbles something inaudible. "What?"

"I said damn it."

"I see. Now you need to get up. I am the lazy ass remember."

"Uh-huh."

"Now get up before I throw you in the cold shower."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fine." She stirred and slowly sat up. "Why don't you get in the shower first?"

"Oh no, no, no. You are getting up right now. Come on." He picked her up bridal style and walked to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, having slight difficulties as he tried to get her to stand. She finally locked her knees and began to support her own weight. He turned the dial and let the water flow over them both. She leaned against him and the stood like that for several seconds. He reached behind her and turned the dial to the coldest setting. He of course was used to this because it was how he woke up every morning.

"Ahhhh! That's cold!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"I warned you that if you didn't wake up I would throw you into a cold shower."

"How are you not cold?"

"This is how I wake up every morning."

"You are insane!" She said finally getting out of his grasp and getting out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up before she walked out to gather her clothes.

"Troublesome…" He mumbled before turning off the shower and getting out himself. He stripped off the wet boxers and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out and got new clothes out of his drawer and picked his vest up from where it was thrown the night before. "You can get dressed in the bathroom Temari."

"Thank you." She said before walking off.

**Later at Tsunade's office**

"Temari, Shikamaru, I am sending you both on a mission."

"What does this mission entail?" He asked.

"It is a scouting mission. Apparently there have been some rogue ninja intruding on both Suna's and Konoha's borders. We received this news from the Kazekage himself so I assume it is accurate."

"You mean Gaara?"

"Yes. Your mission is to discover who these ninja are and what their goal is."

"I understand. I assume we are the only two you are sending."

"Yes. I do not think more force is necessary. Besides, you both have made the commute to Suna and back multiple times. Or in your case Temari, to Konaha and back."

"I understand. When do we leave?"

"At noon."

"Alright then." He bowed slightly and exited the office with Temari at his side.

**Noon: Konoha Gate**

"Are you ready?" He asked her as he made sure he had enough kunai in his pouch.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. Well let's go then." They both took off at a run and were soon in the forest. They had almost reach the Konoha border when…

"Stop." He said at almost a whisper. They both stop on the same branch and survey the area. "There is someone here."

"Very good. Although maybe too late." He scanned the surrounding area for the source of the voice and he saw a cloaked figure emerge from behind a tree in front of them.

"A black cloak with red clouds…you are an Akatsuki member."

"Very good."

"So who are you?"

"My name is Deidara if you must know."

"So Deidara, what is your purpose here? What do you want from us?"

"The girl with you is named Temari. Is she not?"

"What does that name mean to you?"

"It just so happens that I have been ordered to kidnap her."

"I won't let you."

"Shikamaru be careful. I don't like to looks of this guy."

"I know Temari just stay back."

"I see. So you are her protector? Going through you should be no problem."

"Don't underestimate me." He saw the man take a hand out from under his cloak.

"Maybe you can help settle a debate me and another member are having. He says that art is something to be cherished forever. But I say…" The man in front of them unclenched his fist and something jumped out of it. "Art is a bang." Just then an explosion occurred under then, making the branch break. They both fell to the ground. Before he lost consciousness, he saw her still figure.

"I'm…sorry." He mumbled before everything went black.


	3. Captured

**Chapter 3**

He woke to darkness. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. That also might have been because his hands were chained above his head. He studied his surroundings to the best of his ability. He heard voices and strained to hear.

"I thought I instructed you to capture the girl. Why did you bring him as well?"

"He is from Konoha. Doesn't the Kyubi lives there doesn't he? I thought we could get don information out of him."

"If something goes wrong with this operation, it will be on your head." Then he realized that something was missing. More like someone.

"Temari?" No response. "Temari where are you?"

"She isn't here."

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Temari?"

"Who I am is not important."

"Where is Temari and what did you do to her?"

"She is safe…for now."

"Where is she?"

"Elsewhere."

"You bastard!"

"Now name calling isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I don't care. Give her back!"

"Funny. You think you are in a position to give orders. Ha!"

"What do you want with us?"

"If you must know, we are after the jinchuuriki."

"So why do you need us?"

"We need to draw them out."

"I see…where's Temari?"

"I already told you. Not here."

**Meanwhile**

She woke in a room with one light in the center. She assessed her current situation and discovered that her legs were split and chained to a bed while her arms were chained above her head.

"You know you aren't that bad looking." She jerked her head up and met the eyes of the blonde haired man that they met in the forest. "I might just have some fun with you. After all I was only ordered not to kill you." I was then that she looked down at her body. She was completely nude and it was then that she discovered the meaning behind his words.

"Please don't…please." The figure stripped off his shirt and straddled her body. "Please stop." She begged again hoping that he would heed her request but she had no such luck.

"Why would I do that?" He began to fondle with her breasts and she felt a tear escape her eye. She was about to have done to her what every kunoichi learns at the youngest age possible. The risk of seduction and capture.

"Shikamaru help." She whispered.

"No one is coming to save you princess. You are all mine." And with that he began to unzip his pants.

**Back in the cell**

"If you hurt her…I swear I will—"

"Will what? Do you not realize the situation you are in?"

"Of course I realize it."

"Then I will make you a deal. You give us information, we will let you go."

"And Temari?"

"No. We need her." He then heard a scream. He unfortunately had heard it before.

"Temari!"

"Damn that Deidara. I told him to keep her quiet."

"Let her go!"

"No. Now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to." He then saw a shadow exit the room and he heard a door shut.

"Think Shikamaru…think…you have to get her out of here…think...think…"

**In the room…**

She felt a hand strike her across the face.

"You bitch. I thought I told you to keep quiet." She spat in his face. "Fiesty are we? Let's see if we can drain that out of you." She felt his tip at he entrance and she bit her lip, preparing for what was about to happen. And what she was unable to stop. Her whole life she had been independent. Never wanting anyone's help, neither accepting nor asking for it. Now all she wanted was for someone to help her. _Shikamaru where are you? _She thought to herself before she felt him enter her and begin to thrust.


	4. Freedom

**Chapter 4**

How many days had it been since she had been captured? How many times had she been abused? How many times had she begged silently for Shikamaru's help? She had lost count.

How many days had it been since he first woke up? How many times had he heard her scream? How many times had he cursed himself for letting this happen to her? He had lost count. But his plan was in motion now. He would get her out of here. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

She heard the door open and prepared for the normal voice of her abuser, but instead heard something else. "Temari?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Shh….I'm getting you out of here."

"How did you escape?"

"It doesn't really matter does it?" He asked as he cut the ropes that bound her wrists. Then he moved down to her ankles. He cut those as well. "Here take these." He tossed her his vest and boxers. "I am sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"It is alright. You are here now, that is all that matters. Now how are we getting out of here?" She asked as she put of the clothes she was given.

"Shh….someone's coming." The door opened again and four shadowy figures appeared in the doorway. He pushed her behind him.

"So you managed to escape did you?"

"Temari…" he whispered, "when I use my jutsu, make a run for it."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Yes you are. Now get ready." His hands began to form hand signs and his shadow began to stretch. "Shadow possession complete…now get out of here Temari." She moved out from behind him and stood in front. She crouched to match his position and leaned in. She planted a kiss on his lips that became passionate very quickly and then pulled away.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too. Now leave…I can't hold them like this forever." She knew what he meant. His opponents were strong and trying to break his hold. She stood once more and after glancing one more time at her rescuer and love, she ran through the doorway and towards freedom.

As soon as he was sure she was free, he dropped his hands, chakra exhausted and body weak from lack of food. The figures approached him as he collapsed on the ground. He knew that there was no way he could escape. He had no more strength. He let them drag him away. He let them throw back into a cell. He let them throw away the key. He knew he would die here. He knew he would never see him smile again. He felt the tear fall. He also knew she was safe, and that was good enough. As long as he knew that, he could die.

"I will always be with you Temari. Death can not stop love. Remember me." He muttered before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes, for possibly the last time.


	5. First day of Torture

**Chapter 5**

She had been running for a day now trying to find the border to Suna. When she found it, she crossed it, knowing that home was near. She saw the gates of the village on the horizon. She slowed to a walk, her energy gone and her heart broke, she staggered until she could see the faces of the guards and then fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Temari?" A familiar voice questioned. Arms scooped her up and she looked up at the face of her brother.

"Kankuro…" She said as she buried her head in his chest and cried even harder.

The next thing she knew, she was in a hospital room laying on a bed. Gaara was there staring over her. "Temari…what happened?"

"Gaara he's still in there! We have to save him!"

"Who? Temari slow down. I don't understand."

"We were captured by the Akatsuki. I don't know what they wanted but they separated Shikamaru and I. Days passed and then he saved me. He gave me clothes and held them off while I escaped. He rescued me Gaara! We have to help him!"

"I'm sorry Temari but he is beyond our help."

"What are you saying?"

"I can not do anything to help him. I respect him for helping you and I am relieved that you are safe but I will not risk the lives of my ninja to save one ninja from Konoha."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Temari." She rolled over to her stomach and planted her face in her pillow. She let the tears that she had been holding flow. He was still alive. She had to believe that.

**4 days later at the Akatsuki hideout**

"Come with us." He stood reluctantly and followed the men out of the room into another room with stone walls. The tied his hands above his head once more so he was facing the wall. He knew immediately what was going to happen. Torture.

"Where is the Kyubi?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about." As soon as these words escaped his lips, he felt flesh separate from his body as a whip crossed his back. He flinched but did not give them the pleasure of a scream.

"I will ask this again. Where is the Kyubi?"

"And I am telling you I don't know anyone named Kyubi!" Again he felt a lash across his back. "That does not feel too pleasant."

"I would imagine so. If you tell us, it will stop."

"Kiss my lazy ass." Another lash.

"You realize that you can not last long like this. No food. Whipping and torture. Sooner or later you will die."

"Do right ahead. Kill me. See if I care." For this comment he received another lash. "You will have to kill me before I tell you anything."

"That can be arranged…"

"Kisame. Stop."

"Itachi?"

"I thought I told you to whip him and get information. I don't recall telling you to beat him to death with your sword."

"I got carried away. My apologies."

"That is enough for today. Put him back in his cell. Give him some time to think about our offer."

"Yes Itachi."

"Oh and Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"Be as gentle as possible. He is our only lead."

"Yes Itachi." The man behind him walked over and untied his hands. As he went crashing to the ground, he realized for the first time how much he was relying on the rope to hold him up.

"Damn. That hurt." He said as he pushed himself of the ground but then collapsed again as the energy and strength rushed out of his body.

"I suppose I will have to carry you if you are too weak to walk." Kisame said as he scooped Shikamaru off the ground and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey! I thought your boss said gentle!"

"He said as gentle as possible. I am naturally not a gentle creature."

"I can tell." When they reached his cell, he was roughly thrown on the floor. He rolled several times and then landed on his back. He groaned in pain and rolled over to his stomach. "Why don't you just kill me?" He heard the door close. _Temari…Please don't try to come back for me…Please…just stay where you are…I do not want you in this pain…please…just stay away._ He silently begged _Please…_


	6. Escape

**Chapter 6**

So far the days of torture have numbered fifteen. The days since Temari left have numbered nineteen. He knew he had to get out of this place. He could not survive through many more of these types of days. They would beat his back and then throw him back in his cell. The next day they would beat his chest and stomach and then throw him back in his cell. Then the next day, the cycle would repeat itself. He now had to sleep sitting up. He couldn't lay on his back or his stomach. During the tortures now, he had just stopped talking altogether. This only made Kisame more upset. He heard the door open.

"I already had my beating for today. So why are you here?"

"I am just here to bring your food."

"If you haven't noticed, I don't eat."

"What scared it is going to be poisoned."

"Exactly."

"Fine if you don't want it, I'll just take it back."

"You can do just that."

"You are condemning yourself to death you know."

"I am perfectly aware. My ribs are broken and my body is constantly cut open. Do you think I want to live anymore?"

"I would just because I had that beautiful sex toy to go home to."

"Deidara you bastard! It was you?"

"Of course…who else would it be?"

"Remind me to kill you when I get out of here!"

"Good luck." He turned around and locked to door as Shikamaru began to work on a plan. There were no shadows unfortunately. He would have to use other methods. Luckily, they were stupid enough to have bars in their doors. He had a plan.

**Six days later, Suna**

"Temari, I got word from the Hokage today. I'm sorry but they have stopped their searches as well. He has officially been pronounced dead."

"But they can't!"

"Yes they can. It has been over thirty days. It would be a miracle if he came back now. I'm sorry but you may just have to face the facts. He's dead Temari."

"No Gaara! He's not! He can't be!"

"Temari…please don't make this hard on yourself."

"If you aren't going to help him…then I will go save him myself!" She yelled as she stormed out of the room. There was a knock on the Kazekage's door.

"Come in. Oh Kankuro. Can you do me a favor? Go talk to our sister. I just gave her the news and she informed me that she would save him herself."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Kankuro left the room and walked to where he thought Temari would be. He walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Temari it's Kankuro. Please let me in."

"No." He turned the handle. Luckily their dad had taken away her lock and never replaced it.

"Temari?" He saw her staring at the sunset from her balcony. "Temari are you alright?" He said pushing himself up to sit on the edge.

"No."

"Look Temari. If it helps, I believe he will come back."

"You're just saying that."

"No really. That boy may be lazy buy he is also stubborn as an ass. He isn't dying in the hands of an enemy.

"Thank you Kankuro…for believing in him."

"You're welcome."

**Back at the hideout**

He stood slowly and walked to the door silently. He stuck his hand out through the bars and wrapped his arm it around the guard's neck. As he felt the last breath of life exit him, he released his arm and let the guard drop to the ground. He bent down, reached in his pocket and took out the key. As he twisted the lock, he scanned the surrounding area for his weapons. He found them on the other side of the room. He found his kunai pouch exactly as it should be exploding tags and all. Either the Akatsuki were incredibly stupid, or he was about to fall into a trap. He had to take the chance. He ran down hallways, putting exploding tags strategically on the walls, pillars and foundation. He reached the room where he had been tortured these past weeks and put one on each wall there. He was running out but he had to make sure e saved one. That was a present for a certain someone. As he began to run again, he heard voices and slowed.

"I'm am so bored without her to play with."

"If you would have focused on keeping her here more than having fun she may not have gotten away Deidara." So it was Deidara. He was the one who violated and abused Temari. He now had his target.

"Whatever. I am going to sleep or do something to pass time. I'll be in my quarters if you need me for something." Now he had his location, all he needed was to set up the trap. He walked around to the opposite end of the hallway that led to the second door that leads out of the room. And he saw his target. He tied an exploding tag to the end of a kunai and let it fly. It hit its mark. The figure slowly fell to the ground and began to cough up blood.

"Let me settle that little dispute." He said walking away. "Art is a bang." The tag began to burn and as he walked away, he heard the explosion. Knowing that the noise would draw others, he prepared himself as he put the last tag on the wall. He walked further away from the scene as he found the exit. He then returned now knowing his escape route. He was met by three figures.

"How could you possibly hope to defeat all of us in your current position. It is hopeless. You can never beat us in hand to hand combat."

"Who ever said anything about hand to hand? I am not that ignorant." As he said this one of them charged, slicing him across the arm. He began to form hand signs and his shadow stretched. He caught two of the three. The one with red eyes escaped. "Two out of three isn't bad." He began to perform more hand signs and an explosion was heard from below. He released the shadow jutsu and ran. He made it to the exit just as the building collapsed and he kept running. He had to get somewhere, anywhere away from here then he realized his surroundings. He wasn't too far from Suna. It was probably about a day long journey granted but it was better than two and a half back to Konoha. He tied his forehead protector around the cut on his arm and began to run in the direction of Suna.

**One day later: Suna**

He had now slowed to a staggering pace. He knew he was getting close and he had to continue. He had made it out alive but now, he had to make it out of the desert alive. His cuts still open and hurting at full force, his arm covered in blood, and shirtless, he stumbled and staggered until he saw the gates. He could go no further. Hoping that the guards could see him, he collapsed to the ground. A few minutes later he heard footsteps, and unfamiliar voices.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know but he has the Konaha forehead protector. They're our allies right?"

"Yes. He's in pretty bad shape. We should get him to the hospital quickly. He won't last in this heat much longer." That was the last thing he heard, before everything went black.


	7. News

**Chapter 7**

"Lady Temari! Kazekage Sir!"

"Yes what is it?" She asked slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"A ninja collapsed outside the city walls. We brought him to the hospital on account of what bad shape he is in."

"Alliance?" Gaara asked.

"Konoha." She gasped and ran from the room. It had to be him. _Please…Let it be him…_

When she arrived at the hospital, she saw the advanced treatment room guards standing outside. "Let me in." She commanded.

"I am sorry but we can not allow anyone in until the treatment is over."

"Fine I will just wait then." She said knowing that even she could not avoid the rules.

…:::…

It seemed to take hours on end for the doctors to emerge from the room and give her the okay to enter. She slowly crossed the room and saw his figure on the bed. His hair was down and he was really cut up but it was definitely him. How she missed him. Her hand ran instinctively over her stomach. She heard a voice from behind her.

"It will be his."

"Gaara?"

"The baby. It will be his."

"How do you know?" She said turning back around to the figure on the bed.

"You and I both know of my past and how I do not understand pain or love. But I can see love for you in him. Ever since the first time he came to Suna I have seen it. Because of that, it will be his. He is the one who did that action out of love. Don't worry." She heard footsteps and Gaara appeared beside her.

"How did you know…about the baby?"

"You seem to be forgetting my position. All medical reports go through me."

"Oh…I forgot about that."

"I will leave you two alone. I have to go send a message to the Hokage. She will want to know he is alive." And with that she was alone.

**2 days later**

It had been two days and she had not left his side. Then the thing that she had been waiting for happened.

"Temari? Is that you?"

"Shikamaru?" A tear fell that she didn't even know existed. Suddenly, she could not hold in her tears any longer and she began to sob.

"Temari? What's wrong?" He asked sitting up to the best off his ability. The best he could do was prop himself up on his arm. Suddenly, he felt her lips upon his. The kiss turned passionate and continued until they had to part for breath.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back for you. I…"

"Stop…I didn't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Because…then I wouldn't know you were safe. That would have killed me quicker than they ever could."

"Shika…maru…"

"Sorry to break up this love fest but Gaara wanted me to come and tell you that he has an escort for you when you are ready to return home."

"Thank you Kankuro. You can go now."

"Fine…jeez…pushy." She let out a laugh. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Hey Temari?"

"Yes?"

"It looks like something is troubling you. What is it?"

"Well…it's nothing. Just something Gaara told me. Official sand business and all that. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright."

"Now rest. I'm sure everyone in Konoha will be relieved by your arrival which means we need to get there as soon as possible."

"It would be nice to be home again."

"Now go to sleep."

"Alright…" a smirk crossed his face, "you troublesome woman."

"I am actually letting you be a lazy ass right now so take advantage of it." His smirk faded and he let out a sigh.

"Temari…I really am sorry I let that happen to you. I wish I had gotten there sooner. I should have…"

"You couldn't have done anything differently. You don't have to apologize. I was the one who should have done something differently. I gave up hope. When I was convinced you were not coming I just gave up trying to escape. It isn't your fault."

"I love you Temari."

"I love you too Shikamaru…more than anything else."


	8. Welcome Home

**Chapter 8**

"So this is our escort right?"

"Yes. Some of the best ninja of Suna. My brother is a little bit overprotective."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot…but at least if we are attacked you won't have to fight."

"You mean we?" She gave him a peculiar look. "You are not leaving my side."

"Now who's being protective?" He laughed and they began their journey.

**3 days later: Konoha Gates**

As they reached the gates, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She simply giggled and tried to push away which only made him pull harder. Finally she surrendered and walked through the gates of Konoha. The first people he saw were his teammates Ino and Chouji along with his Sensei Asuma. Behind them were his parents and the Hokage. To the left were the rest of the Rookie 9, as they still referred to themselves. Naruto had the widest grin on his face and Sakura looked about ready to punch him. Shino, Kiba and Hinata were just standing there. Hinata fidgeting, Shino staring and Kiba grinning almost as big as Naruto. As he walked through the gate, his parents stepped forward and his mother practically strangled him, sobbing as he just sighed. He had still not let go of Temari but with his other arm, he returned his mother's hug. She finally let go, much to his relief, and then it was his father's turn. Instead of hugging him right away as his mom had, he stood there with a smirk on his face, one that Temari recognized as it was the same one Shikamaru had. Then his father leaned in for a hug but it wasn't a strangling hug like his mother's. It was a short one but with more feeling in it than his mom could ever silently show. His father and he had always been close.

His father backed away and his team walked up. Ino began to cry, Chouji offered him chips and Asuma lit another cigarette. After several moments, Ino jumped and if he didn't let go of Temari's waist, he would have been tackled. He returned her hug and them returned to Temari. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Kiba walked up then and after short greetings, backed away and Tsunade's orders.

"Give him some room to breath everyone! I can tell by looking at him that he isn't fully healed yet…" Shikamaru and Tsunade let out a synchronized sigh and everyone began to laugh. Late like always, Kakashi arrived.

"Sorry I am late for the welcome party but Gai was holding me up with his crazy training techniques. Welcome back Shikamaru."

"Thank you."

"Now go home and get resettled. I have to discuss matters with your parents and Asuma privately."

"Yes. Thank you."


	9. Trouble in Happiness

**Chapter 9**

**2 months later**

In case I didn't mention this earlier in this story:

Shikamaru18-19

Temari17-18

She had still not gotten the courage to tell Shikamaru about the baby. She needed to find it quick because she was starting to show. Gaara was still the only one that knew and she requested that it stay like that until she decided it was time. She had to tell him tonight. She was in Konoha and didn't know when she would be back. He had just purchased his first apartment. He was on his cloud of accomplishment. Things were going great for him. She really didn't want to ruin it but she had to. She set the box down she was carrying.

"Um…Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go get some air or something?"

"Sure." They both slipped on their shoes and walked down the main drag of Konoha.

"Do you know any good spots to relax? Away from everyone else I mean."

"Yes of course I do. Come on." He led her up to a roof and sat her down on a bench. He reclined but she sat there awkwardly, trying to find words to say what she needed to. "Hey are you okay Temari? You look like you need to say something."

"Well…I…um…"

"Whatever it is Temari, you can tell me."

"I…um…I'm pregnant." He normally would have been very happy about this news. But he remembered the events of a few months before. He sat up.

"How long?"

"A couple months."

"Whose?"

"I…I don't know."

"I see…" he let out a sigh and placed his head in his hands. There was a silence and then he heard her voice.

"I knew it…I knew I shouldn't have told you…I knew that you would react this way…I should've known you wouldn't want me after this…I just thought…I…I'm sorry…" She ran of crying and he was too shocked to stop her. Then he realized something. _She is pregnant which means her emotions are way out of whack. She took my reaction way too hard! I have to stop her before she does anything rash!_

He jumped up and ran after her. There was no sign of her in the street.

"Have you seen Temari?" He asked frantically to every passer by. And everyone said no, except two. "Sakura! Ino! Have you seen Temari? Please say you have!"

"Yea she ran that way just a few minutes ago. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know that's the problem! Sakura I may need you. Please come with me." He said before running off. They both followed and as they reached a clearing in the woods, he signaled them to stay back. He jumped into the clearing and saw her figure standing in front of the pond. She had a kunai held in front of her, aimed for her chest. He had to do something. So he did the only thing he could.

He lunged forward and grabbed her hand as she began to pull the knife towards her chest. He grabbed her wrist.

"Temari! Stop!"

"Why?"

"You are throwing this way out of proportion! Please just stop! Besides if you do this you aren't only hurting yourself! You're hurting the both of you!" After several seconds of struggling to get her wrist free she surrendered and sank to the ground. He threw the kunai out of her reach at sat down next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her like he would a crying child. He heard her crying into his chest and let out another sigh. "Why would you want to do something like that? I don't get it."

"You…don't…want me anymore." She said between sobs.

"I never said that."

"You…acted…like it."

"I was just surprised. Listen. No matter what happens, I will always love you and care for you…both of you."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise." A silence followed.

"Shikamaru…I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep. I will carry you home. Don't worry."

"Alright." She yawned and he waited for her breathing to become heavy and slow before standing. He motioned Ino and Sakura to follow him and he heard their footsteps behind him as he walked back to his apartment. Sakura opened the door to the bedroom and Shikamaru laid Temari on the bed. After kissing her on the forehead he closed the door and sat down on the couch in the living room. Sakura and Ino sat on either side of him.

"Listen up you two. I don't want you to tell anyone about what you saw or heard tonight alright?"

"Alright but why was she trying to kill herself? I'm confused." Ino asked.

"She thought I didn't want them."

"Why it's your child isn't it?"

"We don't know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked in shock.

"When we were captured…well…she was raped several timeswhile we only…you know…once. We don't know whose it is and so she thought I was angry and didn't want to be with her anymore."

"I see. We won't tell anyone. Right Ino?"

"Of course not. Not until you want us to."

"Good. You two can leave now. I'm sorry to get you involved in this mess."

"It's alright. We are your friends Shikamaru. That's what we are here for."

"Thank you. Oh and by the way…anyone includes my parents."

"We know…we know…Goodnight Shikamaru."

"Goodnight."


	10. Congratulations

**Chapter 10**

She woke in a room that she recognized as his. She stood and the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She walked out into the living room and saw him sprawled out on the couch snoring. She couldn't help but laugh. He looked so young when he slept even though in real life he looked older than his years. She walked around to the side of the couch and kneeled down next to his head. She knew she should wake him but she didn't want to. He just looked so cute and innocent. She got up again and walked to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. She placed her hands on the counter and became lost in her thoughts.

_What if it isn't his? I want to believe it is but what if it's not? What will we do then? Does anyone know yet? I told Gaara to keep it a secret but he may have told the Hokage and then she may have told her jounin and then they may have told the chunnin and now the genin probably know._

_Okay Temari you are blowing this way out of proportion. No one knows yet. You just need to figure out when you are going to tell everyone. And Shikamaru has come a long way from the genin I fought at the chunnin exams. He is stronger now. Older, smarter, although I don't know how that is possible. He is the smartest person I know. How else would he have escaped that place. We are both Jounin now. We can handle this._

She then felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back to reality. "The coffee smells good…" He mumbled in her ear.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" She replied in a mocking tone.

"Yes you troublesome woman…but…" He yawned the biggest yawn she had ever heard. "I have to talk to the Hokage today anyway. If I was too late I would have to make up an excuse. That would be even more troublesome."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"What if…well…"

"What if it isn't mine?"

"Yes…"

"Then I will love it no less because it will come out of my wife."

"Huh?" His arms fell from her waist and fumbled for something in his pocket. She turned around only to see him on one knee in front of her. She knew what was coming. It is what she had been waiting for but thought would never happen.

"Temari…will you marry me?" He flipped the top of the box up revealing a ring with a diamond in the center and dark blue stones embedded in the handle. She stared at it for several seconds without saying anything. Finally he became way too nervous and had to say something. "Uh…Temari…this is where you usually say something."

"Oh…of course I will Shikamaru!" He stood and placed the ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around a few times before setting her down. "Does anyone know?"

"About what? The pregnancy or me proposing?"

"Both."

"Well Naruto unfortunately saw me when I was buying the ring but I told him if he didn't keep it a secret, I would strangle him with my jutsu so I don't think he told anyone. And Ino and Sakura know about the pregnancy because I asked Sakura to follow me in case you hurt yourself. And then Ino followed me because she was concerned about how worked up I was. They both promised not to tell anyone though."

"Oh alright."

"I have to go talk to the Hokage. Do you want to come and we can get something to eat afterwards. Unfortunately we kind of missed breakfast but we can get lunch once I'm done."

"Okay." She turned the coffee pot off and followed him out the door. They walked down the main street hand in hand, the ring sparkling in the sunlight. They ran into Naruto who saw the ring immediately.

"So you finally proposed…"

"Finally? Shikamaru what does he mean by finally?"

"I've sort of had the ring for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Um…."

"He's had it for like two months and I kept the secret that whole time! I didn't tell one person!"

"Great Naruto. Keep it a little longer alright. We want to be the ones to tell people. And my threat still stands. Now if you will excuse us we have to go talk to the Hokage."

"Okay see you later!" He ran off and Shikamaru sighed.

"You've had it for two months? Why didn't you propose sooner?"

"Well I either got nervous and choked or you said something."

"Like what?"

"Like the first time right when I was about to propose to you, you said 'I just want to be in a relationship for a while. Nothing fast.' Then the next time you said 'I'm glad we are taking this slow.' Then next time I just choked. And the next time we were talking about our life plans and you said 'I want to get married later on.' Then the next time I got too nervous again and changed the subject. Then I gave up for a while and then tried again this morning."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you tried that many times."

"It's no big deal I'm just glad I finally did it."

"So am I." She leaned in and kissed him lightly before pulling away and continuing their walk to the Hokage's office. When they arrived, she sat on the bench outside and he knocked on the door.

"Come in." He opened it and walked in. He bowed slightly.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. It is about Temari."

"What about Temari?"

"The Kazekage contacted me and asked me to do a medical checkup on her. He would not explain why but I did not argue. I approached her about it and she refused. She is hiding something and I need to know what."

"She will kill me."

"Shikamaru, your loyalty lies with both of us but your greater loyalty lies with me."

"No I believe my greater loyalty lies with her."

"Why is that?"

"She put her trust in me."

"So have I."

"I apologize but I can not tell you until she is ready." He turned and began to exit but he stopped. "Why don't you ask Sakura? I'm sure she will tell you." He left the room and as he shut the door, he heard a piece of wood snap in half. He could only assume it was her desk. He sighed. "Are you ready?"

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Do what?"

"Talk back to the Hokage and get in trouble just to protect me."

"She'll cool off eventually."

**One Day Later**

"Shikamaru…I am going to go to the store alright?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Alright I will see you later then. I promised Chouji I would buy him Barbeque anyway." She turned and walked towards the store as he turned the opposite way towards Chouji's house.

She saw a stand with fresh fruit and remembered that Shikamaru loved apples. She was reaching for one when a hand grabbed hers.

"What is this?"

"Ino let go of my hand."

"An engagement ring! Since when?"

"Yesterday. Now let go of me."

"You two have to come with all of us tonight and celebrate."

"When you say all of 'us' you mean…"

"Me, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Neji TenTen and Kiba. We are all going to dinner tonight at Ichiraku's."

"I'll talk to Shikamaru about it."

"Great!" Ino ran off and she let out a sigh. _God…Shikamaru must be rubbing off on me…_

**Later that day…**

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey what's the matter?"

"Nothings the matter."

"Temari…"

"Fine…it's just that…well…" She turned to look in the mirror. "I'm fat." He laughed and she turned to hit him but he just pulled her into an embrace.

"You are not fat. You're pregnant. Troublesome woman."

"But…I don't look good."

"You look beautiful. Now we have to go or else we will be late."

"Fine." He grabbed her hand and they left the apartment together. He began to poke her sides and she began to laugh.

"Hey that tickles."

"I know."

"No more tickling."

"What are you going to do to me if I don't stop?" He poked her side again. "Huh? What are you going to do?" She squirmed under his touch.

"Stop it!"

"No."

"Shikamaru stop it now! Please!"

"Since you asked nicely." He stopped poking her sides as they reached Ichiraku's.

"There are the two lovebirds!" They hear as soon as they enter the shop. They both sigh.

"Whoa that was cool! You two were like completely synchronized!"

"Shut it Naruto. I thought I told you not to tell anyone."

"I didn't."

"What?"

"Ino did."

"So now everyone knows?"

"Yep including Kakashi, Ero-sennin, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, your parents and Anko."

"Great…"

"Cheer up! After all this is a party for you!"

"Naruto take this money and go stuff yourself. Stop bugging them!"

"Thanks Sakura!" He ran over to the bar and began ordering.

"Yes thank you Sakura."

"No problem and Congratulations."

"Thank you." It continued in this manner until everyone had said their congratulations. Then everyone sat down and ate some ramen while Naruto chatted in between bites. After Temari had finished eating, Shikamaru looked over at her.

"You want to get out of here? You look tired?"

"I am a little."

"Well let's go then." He took her hand and walked her out. But he wasn't ready to go home just yet.


	11. Mood Swings and Discovered Truths

**Chapter 11: Mood Swings and Discovered Truths**

"Shikamaru where are we going? I thought we were going home."

"Not quite yet. Just wait for one second. We have to hurry."

"Shikamaru the sun has already gone down."

"I know."

"I'm tired. Please can we just go home?" He turned to face her.

"Bear with me for just a little longer alright…I promise you will enjoy it. Please…"

"Alright."

"Thank you." They walked in silence for several minutes and then they reached a hill that led up to a flat, grassy cliff. She sighed but let him lead her up it. When they reached the top she saw two blankets folded up with a rock on top.

"Shikamaru?"

"Good we made it in time." He let go of her hand and removed the rock from the top of the blankets. He laid one out on the ground, sat and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She did and leaned against his chest. He laid the other blanket on top of her and as he did a light streaked across the sky. She gasped as the whole sky lit up.

"I told you you would enjoy it."

"What…" She asked as light after light streaked across the sky.

"Meteor shower. My dad said that he was taking my mom tonight and suggested I bring you. So I did. I just made sure we were no where near them."

"Shika it's beautiful." She kissed him and them returned her gaze towards the sky, amazed at how many meteors fell.

"Shika? Since when did we start with the nicknames?"

"If I recall, you have had a nickname for me for a long time. I thought it was time I gave you one."

"I have a nickname for you?"

"I think troublesome woman were your exact words."

"That isn't a nickname it's the truth." She slapped him on the chest and he pretended to fall over. She followed him and lay on his chest. The lights became fewer as they laid there.

"I love you Shika."

"I love you too troublesome woman…"

"We really should travel to Suna soon."

"Ugh…."

"What?"

"I don't want to tell Gaara."

"Why are you so scared of him?"

"He hates me."

"Gaara doesn't hate anyone."

"Have you seen the way he looks at me every time I come to see you? It is like he is trying to figure out why you picked me."

"So he is a bit skeptical. It doesn't mean he hates you. He has sort of grown out of his hating phase."

"I suppose so. I was much more scared of him during the Chunnin exams when we were thirteen then I am now." She laughed.

"So was I."

"So you are scared!"

"No! I am just saying that I was…you know I sometimes feel bad for him. As a kid everyone looked at him like he was a monster and either were terrified of him or hated him. Even our uncle hated him."

"Just like Naruto…You know I never understood why people hated Naruto so much. I never thought he was that bad. Sure he is annoying as hell sometimes but he is a pretty good person. I would not be at all surprised if he does make it to Hokage status one day." Another silence ensued and the last light faded in the sky. He glanced down to the figure on his chest and realized that she had dozed off. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her home.

**4 months later**

"Dad she is driving me crazy! Three days ago I made a salad for dinner and she had me pick out all the tomatoes because she said she hated them. Then two days ago she ate three whole tomatoes. Yes three. And that same day she cried when I called her troublesome but yesterday she got mad at me for not calling her 'her loving nickname' anymore. I'm telling you I can not take many more of these mood swings!" His dad started laughing then and he just glared.

"Shikamaru this is all part of what I had to go through when your mother was pregnant with you. It is all part of the cycle."

"Yes but mom wasn't violent. Temari kicks my ass if I do one little thing wrong." His dad laughed again. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." Shikamatu glared again. "Listen son, and listen well. You may be a genius but even a genius can not figure out the workings of the female mind."

"I've realized this."

"Then you may have also realized that there is nothing you can do to avoid this. Every woman does it and every man hates it but it is worth it when you see yourself in someone else."

"I'll try to keep that in mind.

**1 week later**

"I have called this meeting to inform all of you that this morning at five o'clock, Sasuke Uchiha walked back through our gates."

"What?"

"Naruto let me finish!"

"Sorry…"

"He has informed us, and may I stress we do not know how reliable this information is, that he has come back on one account. He has discovered the truth behind Orochimaru's purposes and is here to tell us whatever we want to know about our inner workings. I sent the Anbu black ops in to interrogate him but he insists on talking to people he knows. I want to give everyone the option of interrogating him. Naruto, Sakura I would like it if you two did not volunteer."

"Why not?"

"Naruto don't argue with the Hokage!"

"Sakura it is alright. Naruto…I do not want you volunteering because you have worked closely with the Uchiha in the past. Both of your feelings for him run deep. For your own sake I do not want you volunteering."

"I understand."

"Good. Anyone else?"

"I will do it." She raised her hand.

"Thank you Temari."

"If she is doing it then I am as well."

"I understand. Thank you Shikamaru. You are all dismissed except for Shikamaru and Temari. I need to give you some information." Everyone exited and the door shut behind the duo. "I do not think I need to remind you of the power he possesses. I do not believe he would use the Sharingan as he didn't use it on the Anbu but proceed with caution. I do not want either of you getting hurt."

"We understand."

"Good. Meet the Anbu in the interrogation room. You both start immediately." They both turned and walked out the door towards the interrogation room. As they reached it, the Anbu stepped in front of the door, blocking their way.

"We have been sent by the Hokage to interrogate the captive."

"I see. Go on in."

"Thank you." He pushed open the doors and they saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. As they walked into the light, he spoke.

"I see. I thought it was strange that I was seeing two Nara auras. Now I see that you are pregnant with his child. Makes much more sense."

"W…what did you say?"

"I said it makes more sense now that I realize you are pregnant with his child."

"How do you know it is his?"

"Sharingan." She then noticed his eyes return to their onyx color. She collapsed to her knees.

"Temari!" He kneeled down beside her and realized that she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear him?"

"What did I say?"

"It's ours Shika…it's ours…"A smile broke out across his face as he realized she was crying tears of joy.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No only what you should have. Thank you."

"For what? I'm confused for possibly the first time in my life."

"I was…r…ra…raped by an Akatsuki member when we were held captive by them. Up until now, we didn't know whose child it was."

"I see. I understand now. I know that you have been sent to gain information from me. I only have a few things to tell you but first I have a request. I need to speak to Naruto and Sakura."

"Why?"

"I need to say some things that have been eating at me these past years. I need to talk to them before I will tell you anything. I also would appreciate a different arrangement."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I really do not like being under lock and key. I would appreciate a probation period. However long the Hokage believes as suitable I will accept. I just need to be able to walk the streets again. I need to be with my team again. I will not be surprised if the refuse me but I need to see them again, as a relatively free man. Please just ask her."

"I will."


	12. To Suna

**Chapter 12**

**2 months until Temari's Due Date**

"I really need to go to Suna."

"You just went a month and a half ago."

"Shikamaru that is a long time to be away from the village."

"I know but it is almost time for the baby to come, Can't you wait?"

"No. I have to talk to Gaara and Kankuro about upcoming events. Plus the date is still 2 months away. We have plenty of time."

"Then I will go with you. I just have to talk to the Hokage about it first."

"Thank you."

**At the Hokage's Office**

"Yes you may go but make sure Temari doesn't strain herself. Even if she is two months off, things can still happen that may harm the child."

"I understand. We depart at noon."

"You're dismissed"

**Noon at the gate**

"You're sure you want to leave?"

"Yes Shikamaru. Why are you so worried?"

"I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Everything will be fine. You're getting worked up over nothing."

"I hope you're right." And with that they were off.

**Three Days Later Suna**

"Welcome Back Temari! Hey Shikamaru!"

"Hey Kankuro…Ready to be an uncle?"

"Sure…but I don't know if Gaara is…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been kind of frantic lately. He has been busy getting ready for the baby. Something about how he doesn't want it to hate him or something."

"Oh no."

"Yea I know. He's been constantly asking me if it is possible that this child won't hate him like everyone else does."

"I better talk to him."

"Yea you better. I can't take it anymore. He is obsessed with it. He can hardly focus on his responsibilities as Kazekage."

"Thank you Kankuro. I will talk to him."

"Thank you. Oh he told me to bring you to him as soon as you arrived. You too Shikamaru."

"I see." He wrapped his arm around the back of her waist and walked with her to Gaara's office. Once there, Kankuro knocked and they heard a mumbled 'Come in.' They entered and saw Gaara with his head down on the desk. She walked up rubbed his head.

"Gaara are you okay?"

"Temari you're here!" His head shot up from its position on the desk. "And Shikamaru…"

"See I told you they would get here alright."

"I knew she would. I wasn't worried at all."

"Sure you weren't."

"Kankuro…"

"Yes."

"You're dismissed."

"Well fine…cranky…" Kankuro left the room and Gaara sank back into his chair.

"I wish I could sleep. For once I am actually feeling fatigue."

"Just relax Gaara. You're too tense. New babies are fun."

"That is what everyone says but…"

"Look Gaara…You will be a great uncle."

"I'm not so sure."

"Gaara…Our child will be lucky to have you as an uncle." He sighed at not knowing that the words were going to come out of his mouth until they did.

"See even Shikamaru knows it. Gaara just don't worry so much. You will only freak yourself out."

"Alright I will try. Now for the reason I called you here. We need to discuss some matters."

"What matters?" He asked as he took a few steps closer.

"The matters of what to do once the baby is born."

"We are going to get married and then live in Konoha."

"Why?"

"Because Shikamaru already has a house for us there. Besides his whole family is there."

"Yes but your family is here."

"I know Gaara but I will come as often as possible plus the baby needs to know her wonderful uncles. Suna will be like our second home. You know I can never be away from the village permanently."

"I know. And I fully realize that you need to live in Konoha where Shikamaru's life is."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem Shikamaru is that I have barely seen my sister in the past seven months. Another problem is that I am not going to be there for the birth of my niece or nephew. Another problem is that we live three days apart. And another problem…"

"Okay…alright…jeez I get it."

"Alright then. You understand my concerns. Now you may voice your opinions."

"Thanks…but may I just say, and I mean this is no offense to you, that it is not your choice. We worked this out long ago and we are not changing our plans just because the child's uncle is concerned. I'm sorry but I am under the Hokage and it would be considered traitorous to leave my job as a Konoha Shinobi. Now we can address Temari's position. Her brother is the Kazekage." He set his hands on the desk and leaned in till his face almost met Gaara's. "And would a little brother really be a good brother if he labeled his sister a traitor?"

"Back up please. I agree with you on all points except…"

"No. No excepts…no buts…we have made our decision and I believe…"

"I don't care what you believe…"

"Can I just say something…" She interjected before being cut off by a synchronized:

"NO!"

"Gaara it is either my way or you make Temari and I split up and live three days apart as a married couple."

"You aren't married yet."

"You trying to break us up now? Maybe…" He heard whimpering from the back corner and stopped midsentence. "Temari?" He rushed over and kneeled down next to her. "What is wrong?"

"You…you two…hate each…other."

"No…no we don't hate each other. We were just having a small disagreement. Hey…you troublesome woman look at me." She raised her gaze and met his. "No more tears alright…I don't like it when you cry. When you beat me up…well…that I can handle…but I have never been good with tears."

"Surprising since you are such a…crybaby."

"Will you just let that go? That was one time."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Come. I'll take you to your room." He scooped her up and she leaned her head against his chest. "Gaara I will be back later to settle this disagreement." He saw the red head nod, exited the office and headed towards her room. When he reached it he laid her down carefully and pulled the covers over her already sleeping form. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then slid his back down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He became lost in his worries that he had been neglecting for weeks.

What if he wasn't a good father?

What if Gaara was right and Temari was better off in Suna?

What if there are problems with the birth?

What if…

What if…

That is what all his questions started with. He had so many doubts and yet he was happy. He really was. Genuinely, truly happy. But he was also terrified as hell. Up until this point it was all sort of like a dream. He was the dreamer and now he was thrust into reality. It was almost too much for him to take. And on top of that he is now learning how to officially take over the deer and he was the mediator between Sasuke and the Hokage. Stress was building up around him and he could feel he was about to break. For someone who got teased for being lazy, he sure had a lot of responsibilities thrust upon him. He didn't understand. Weren't there other shinobi in Konoha who could take some of this? He suddenly felt all alone but knew he couldn't break. He had to be strong for her, their child and all of Konoha. After all he was nineteen. He was a man. At least, that's what he told himself. Lately he had been feeling more and more like a boy who depended on his parents and friends for everything. He needed someone to depend on but had no one. God knows he couldn't cry in front of his dad. And if he did in front of his mom, she would just tell his dad later. If he did in front of Temari, she would do one of two things. Tease him for all eternity or cry thinking it was her fault. Neither sounded very good.

So he would hold it in until he got back to Konoha. There he would go to his spot in the woods and he would break were only he could hear. That way no one would know. That is exactly what he would do. He rose from his spot and walked to the balcony where he watched a sunset that you could only see in the desert. One that Temari had described multiple times but you had to see to believe. And there he answered the most important question on his mind. What will I do if I am a bad father? And he let one tear fall…


	13. Alchohol is not the answer

**Chapter 13**

**Konoha**

**Three days later**

"Hey Temari you look tired. Why don't you go to the house and take a nap."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet someone…"

"Where?"

"Somwhere…"

"Shikamaru? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing…alright so I'm not meeting someone but I just need to think. I promise I will be home later alright. I may even stop by my parent's house for a little bit but I will be home I promise."

"Alright I will see you later then." As she disappeared around the corner, he turned and walked toward his spot in the woods.

**1 hour later…**

"Shikamaru?"

"Ino what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question…that better be water in your cup."

"A little Sake never hurt anyone…even ask the Hokage. Besides…I am not drunk…this is my first drink."

"You know Temari will kill you if you come home drunk right?"

"Yes I am perfectly aware. That is why I am going to return home perfectly sober."

"Oh I forgot something! I'll be back later to make sure you held your promise!" She waved as she exited and he sighed as he banged his head against the bar a few times. Then he mumbled, "I didn't promise anything."

**Later…**

Ino returned as promised to find Shikamaru with his face down on the bar and a sake glass in his hand.

"Shikamaru!"

"Ino? Is that you?"

"Oh god your breath stinks. I thought you weren't going to get drunk?"

"I'm not."

"Shikamaru…"

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!"

"Uh-huh." He began to laugh.

"I mean…reverse that."

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked as she put his arm over her shoulders and helped him stand. They walked slowly down the street and then she decided to do the only thing she could do. He would hate her for this but it was for his own good.

…:::…

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nara. Look who I found at the bar."

"Oh my god! Shikamaru?"

"Unfortunately yes and I didn't want to bring him home to Temari because he would have bruises in the morning if I did…so I brought him here. I hope that's okay."

"Yes that's fine. Here I'll take him." His dad reached out and took his now unconscious son into the house.

"I'm sorry you had to do this Ino."

"That's what friends are for right? Besides I felt kind of sorry for him. He didn't look or sound like himself. I mean before he got drunk."

"What are we going to tell Temari?"

"He already told Temari earlier that he would maybe stop by your house. She told me that when I ran into her on the way back to their house so I figure I can tell her he fell asleep here…do you think she'll buy it?"

"Yes I think she will. But tell her that we sent you to tell her."

"Alright. I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ino. And thanks again."

"Your welcome."

**The Next Morning**

"Wh…what happened?" He mumbled as he tried to roll over but met the floor instead.

"You officially have your first hangover. Congratulations."

"What?" He raised his head up too quickly and hit it on the coffee table. "Damn it!"

"Hey! None of that language in this house son…"

"Dad, how did I get here?"

"Ino. She found you at the bar and carried you here."

"Good thing she's strong."

"Yes it is a good thing or else you would still be at the bar. Now get off the floor and come eat."

"I don't want to. I want to go back to sleep."

"You can't. We covered for you with your wife to be but I don't know what she'll do if you don't show up at all today."

"That's right." Again he raised up too quickly and hit his head on the table again. "Shit!"

"Hey I thought I told you to mind your language. It might help if you open your eyes you know."

"They are open. Jeez…" He maneuvered his head around the table as he raised himself to his feet. He walked over to the table where his dad was sitting and slumped down in his chair.

"I have a question Shikamaru. What led you to drink in the first place? I thought you were the one who rebuked me about that."

"What if…What if…"

"What if what?"

"Dad…What if I'm a bad father? What if something goes wrong with Temari or something happens to harm the child? What if I am not a good role model for it? What if I am too weak to be a father? What if I'm not there for Temari or I break down and can't handle it anymore? What if…"

"Alright slow down…I now understand why you got drunk. But let me tell you something. You can not drink your problems away. They just come back to haunt you in the morning. And as to all your questions…put your mind at ease."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Talk to Temari."

"Why?"

"Did I ever tell you about women's special powers?"

"No."

"Through magic or something else I have never been able to figure out but they can do something to a man's mind. They can calm all doubts and answer all questions better than any man ever could. Those questions are the same one's I had when your mother was pregnant with you. You know what I did? I took my old man's advice and talked to your mom and you know what happened after I was done talking to her?"

"What?"

"I had no more doubts. You see when the woman loves you and you love her, you have a connection. I don't know what it is but son…if you don't talk to her soon, she will figure it out for herself. That is another thing they are good at. Getting in your brain and manipulating it."

"I think I get it."

"Good. Now go home before you fiancé becomes even more worried and irritated."

"I can't wait…"


	14. The Birth

**Chapter 14**

**6 weeks later**

"So Shikamaru…two more weeks right?"

"Yes…I don't know if I'm ready."

"Whether you are ready or not, the baby is going to come."

"I know that Chouji. I'm just worried. I talked to Temari like my dad said but it didn't help completely ease the doubts."

"Shikamaru…I have known you for a really long time right?"

"Yes."

"So I would know what I am talking about when I say that any kid would be lucky to have you as a father."

"Thanks Chouji that helps a little. I guess I won't feel completely better until the baby actually gets here will I?"

"I doubt it." Just then, Sakura and Ino came running in, panting for breath.

"What is it?"

"Shikamaru…Temari's….in labor…"

"What?!?!"

"I said Temari's in labor!"

"I know what you said! What do I do Chouji? I'm having a baby!"

"Get to the Hospital and be there for her! Run! Go!" He burst out of the barbeque restaurant and rushed towards the hospital, Sakura and Ino on his heels. He reached the front desk and slowed so that Sakura could show him to the delivery room. She raced past him and he followed. When he got into the room he was running so fast he practically collided with the door. He managed to get it open and raced to her bed side.

"I'm here! I'm here! I can't breathe…but I'm here…"

"Good. Give me your hand…" He did as she said and he heard the medic tell Temari to push. She complied while almost breaking Shikamaru's hand. This happened Several times before…

"Okay one is out…"

"Wait…one?"

"Yes I can see the head of another one. You're having twins. Push for me again." She squeezed his hand and then relaxed her grip. This happened several times and then Shikamaru saw the medic hand another baby to Sakura. "You did very well. You are now the proud parents of two healthy, happy twins. One boy and one girl." Just then Sakura came out with one baby in each arm. She handed the boy to Temari and the girl to Shikamaru.

"Temari…look at them. What should we name them."

"You pick out the girl's name and I will pick out the boy's."

"Alright. How about…Nanami for this one…"

"And Yoshiro for this one…"

"Yoshiro and Nanami…I like it what do you think Sakura?"

"I think that you should take them out to meet the family and friends before a riot starts."

"I'll be right back with them Temari." He took Yoshiro from Temari and walked out the door that Sakura held open. He saw his parents, and the rookie nine outside waiting. "Everyone…I would like to introduce you to Yoshiro and Nanami. Hinata and Naruto approached him as his mother cried and his father sighed.

"Naruto aren't they adorable?"

"Yes they are. Just think Hinata…in a few months, I will be standing in the same position as Shikamaru here."

"Hinata? You're pregnant?"

"Yes…"

"Shows how in the loop you keep me…"

"Kiba I just found out…we haven't told anyone yet…"

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time…Comgratulations! To both of you…"

"Thank you Kiba." Shikamaru parted them with his foot and approached his parents. "Would you like to meet you grandkids?" His mom nodded and Shikamaru handed her Nanami while he handed his dad Yoshiro.

"They are beautiful." He sighed as he watched his parents interact with the children for the first time. He smiled to himself and thought to himself, "_My life is perfect now…"_


	15. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

**That last Chapter sums up the story**

**If you think some things seem unresolved it is because I am planning a sequel focused around the twins and their team growing up as ninjas! **

**It is called **_**The Next Generation **_**at the moment for lack of a better title…**

**Check it out! First Chap is up on my profile!**


End file.
